


Friends With Benefits

by Spn_kink_sock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eggpreg, Fluff and Crack, Friends With Benefits, Just Plain Crack, Other, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Sort Of, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, consensual tentacle sex, ovipositor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spn_kink_sock/pseuds/Spn_kink_sock
Summary: So, there was this prompt at the kink-meme asking for short but filthy fills and this crack resulted. Basically, I was looking for an excuse to write consensual tentacle porn with Dean.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/151440.html?thread=46744720#t46744720More crack than porn but hey, why not?





	Friends With Benefits

“Hello Friend Dean!” 

Dean was greeted as he slipped into the deeper, hidden level of the cave. He’d been coming here once a year, for years now. He still wasn’t sure it was a good idea. The voice that called to him was quavery, but rich with sub-sounds and inflections. It was exactly what you would expect to come out of the creature that he came face to face with. 

Some might have called it ugly and a monster, but he couldn’t. It was just alien, through the past fourteen years of this had made it familiar to him. First of all, it was shades of light aqua with bits of pink. Never seen a monster with quite that selection of light, bright colors. It looked more like a kids cartoon character than anything. Even back when it hadn’t spoken English, it had been able to communicate its good intentions with gestures, and with the way it had nursed Dean back to health after he had literally stumbled into the cavern and broken both wrists and a leg. He been unable to climb out and was sure he was going to die slowly and painfully. He thought he’d been hallucinating the creature at first. 

Dean called it Ned- Dean simply lacked the required number of larynxes to pronounce it’s actual name, but there was a Ned in there somewhere, so Ned it was. Ned stood about as tall as Dean, in its contracted form, but could spread out much, much further when it wanted to. Ned’s skin was soft, but not delicate. Not slimy nor scaly, but felt a lot like human skin, though its body was slightly warmer. There was one central head-like part that was all rounded, with a couple of big eyes that looked like human eyes, but were about the size of dinner plates. The rest of Ned was, well, pretty much tentacles. Well, the part that Dean could see, because Ned was tethered to flesh cords that grew into a crack in the cavern and Dean got the hint that that part of Ned was just massive. He’d asked Ned about it and was told that Ned survived by ‘commensalism with the trees above’. Whatever that was. 

He still wasn’t sure why what he did with Ned, once a year, felt good, deep down. He was pretty sure it wasn’t a good idea but he did it anyway. He thought Ned might have other ‘friends’ like him, because a few years back, technology had started appearing in the cave. Like a big flatscreen, with cable. The co-ax snaked up the same crack Ned’s cords did. And an IPad with internet, which Ned was surprisingly nimble at manipulating. 

“Ah, Friend Dean, look, the feline creature has filled the globe bowl, proving that he is a liquid,” Ned said, turning the iPad screen so that Dean could see the clip. Dean snorted. His monster friend was just like a human. Give one the best technology has to offer and they use it look at cat videos. Ned added, “I could do the same, given a glass globe of sufficient volume.”

Dean started undressing, “Hey, man, we’d better get right to this. I don’t have a lot of time this year. God’s sister is on the rampage.”

“Very well, Friend Dean,” Ned said. “Let us begin.”

A tendril like tentacle slid up Dean’s bare leg, coiling around Dean. The thing was, it felt good. A sense of calm always suffused him at the start, and a sense of softness, something akin to love too, Dean thought. Sure, the tentacles would end up stuffed up his ass just the same, but Ned was beyond gentle with him. There was the touch of another tentacle to his face, caressing his cheek before wrapping around his head. Then more and more until Dean was completely wrapped up. It was kind of like a bondage scene, sort of. A tentacle nudged at his lips until he opened them and sucked it in. At that point, things always got a little blurry, but it was great. Nothing hurt. Ned gave him orgasm after orgasm, somehow bypassing the whole need to have a hard dick thing.

Then later, Dean sat by the edge of the underground river that flowed through the cave, feeling uncomfortably stretched out, belly rounded like he was six months pregnant. Soon, the eggs would drop from his gut, into the river. He’d once asked a few years back if Ned was sure this was such a good idea. Was Ned like one of those invasive alien species? Was this going to be like those one toads in Australia that Dean had seen on a nature show? He’d been told that, no, Ned had no seed from a mate of its own species stored in its sac, so the eggs were sterile. Still, Ned had the urge to propagate, much like humans engaged in copulation often without the intention of procreating. 

“Thank you, friend Dean,” Ned said, petting Dean’s cheek with a tentacle as the familiar rumble started in Dean’s gut. “I found our congress quite satisfactory this time.”

“Me too, Buddy. Me too.”


End file.
